


Coupe au bol

by srawratskcuf (Doreen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Haircuts, Humiliation, M/M, Makeover, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Shame Boner, Trichophilia, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/pseuds/srawratskcuf
Summary: General Hux isn't sure what Kylo Ren needs the most -- a haircut, or a good, hard fucking.Either way, he's determined to give it to him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129





	Coupe au bol

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in between TFA and TLJ. I just wanted to write some classic Kylux. :') Mind the tags please.

Kylo Ren is an absolute menace, there is no doubt about it. Hux is sick and tired of reports of his officers being terrorized at Ren's hands, his ship taking the brunt of Ren's outrageous mood swings. Nothing about Kylo Ren adheres to the rules of the First Order, and that displeases General Hux greatly.

Even when Ren isn't behaving badly, his appearance breaks all sorts of regulations. Hux prides himself on setting a strong example for his troops, making sure he looks immaculate each day in order to encourage his subordinates to follow. Additionally, he also imposes strict consequences for those who are found to be breaking dress code.

However, as Kylo Ren wants to play by different rules, he must also face different consequences.

Ever since Hux saw Ren without his helmet, his urge to fist his hand in Ren's hair and force the man to obey has been strong. Lately, since Ren has dispensed with wearing the helmet, Hux's urge has only increased, with his anger peaking when Ren destroyed one of the ship's most important data stores. The absolute lunacy of it had astounded Hux. The First Order certainly is strong in its resources, but those resources should be used for furthering its mission, not for unnecessary repairs caused by a raging maniac. How dare he.

The solution on how to conquer Kylo Ren comes one day as Hux sits in his quarters, looking over reports while a droid trims his hair. It is a perfect idea, as nearly all of Hux's ideas seem to be. Ren's unruly locks are a physical representation of his temperament, a manifestation of his refusal to respect Hux's authority, and shearing him would show Ren as well as the troops the consequences of disobedience towards the Order. Rules are in place for a reason, and Ren clearly needs a reminder of that on a daily basis. Hux's plan will cause Ren to literally face his consequence every day, when he looks in the mirror.

Hux has no experience cutting hair, but that is irrelevant -- Ren's haircut does not need to look good, that would defeat its entire point. It merely needs to be within regulation for Order officers: above the ears. Hux gets a thrill imagining all of the ridiculous haircuts he could give Ren that would still fall within the rules. A few of the officers have experimented with more unconventional haircuts, but for the most part, they stick to a similar, generic style. Unlike Ren, _they_ understand the importance of one's appearance when commanding respect and wielding authority.

He adds a meeting to Ren's calendar, and for good measure, he also sends him a direct comm.

When the time comes, Ren is late by several minutes. Eventually, a tone sounds at Hux's door, and he presses the button on the wall to admit Ren.

Ren looks flustered and slightly nervous -- and is he blushing?! Surely that's Hux's imagination, in anticipation of the shame Ren will be facing later at Hux's hands.

But then Ren is pressing forward, much too close to Hux, and trying to plant his lips on Hux's, moaning wantonly.

"Stop this instant!" Hux shouts. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought… when you scheduled a private meeting with me at this late hour, I assumed…"

Hux rarely sleeps, so the hour is of no significance to him. In retrospect, he should have realized that Ren would make sexual assumptions, seeing as he is an absolute beast. The idea isn't entirely unappealing to Hux; in truth, his fantasies of grabbing Ren by the hair have often ended with his cock in Ren's mouth, but previously he had no intention to stoop to such base levels in reality. However, knowing that Ren wants it definitely reignites the part of him that lusts for the brute standing before him, that craves putting him in his place in any way possible.

Hux shakes the thought from his mind. As tempting as it is to abandon the idea of cutting off all Ren's hair and just fuck him silly, Hux is determined to stick to his plan.

He looks Ren in the eye, squaring his stance. "I have called you here to enforce the standards of the First Order. Your behavior has been ghastly as of late and I will not stand for it on my ship. Therefore, you will be subjected to the same consequences as any other constituent of the Order."

"And just how do you plan to subdue me?" Ren scowls. Already, he seems humiliated for his misunderstanding of the nature of the meeting.

"You _will_ do as I say. I know for a fact that Snoke has commanded you to respect the Order. Therefore, you will respect me as I enforce its rules."

"You have no authority over me," Ren snarls. "I could kill you without laying a hand on you."

"You've yet to do so. And if your embarrassing display earlier was indicative of anything, you're absolutely slavering for someone to put you in your place. Your outbursts show me what you need most is control, and it is my responsibility as High Command to give you what you need."

He expects Ren to continue to argue, but he doesn't. He stares at Hux, shocked by his analysis. Hux may not be a mind-reader like Kylo Ren, but his skills of perception have been honed over decades of using them to manipulate, coerce, and control.

"Sit," Hux orders, gesturing to his desk chair. "You will remain still and accept your consequence."

Ren sits, his legs spread wide, his large hands squeezing at his knees.

Hux goes into the refresher to fetch the clippers, comb, and scissors. His heart rate is elevated with excitement, and his cock has become half-hard in his pants from the triumph of finally getting to assert control over Ren.

Upon seeing the objects in Hux's hands, Ren's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hux, please, no, not my hair. I'll wear a uniform. I'll do whatever you want, anything! I promise, I'll try to behave, but, please, I need my hair," he begs, his hands running frantically through his luscious waves, grasping at them as if that will somehow keep them on his head.

The words sound sweet on Ren's lips, but Hux knows better than to believe him. "What you _need_ is to learn a lesson, and the fact that this scares you shows me that it's the perfect way to teach it to you. This has nothing to do with what I _want_. Rest assured, you will look quite respectable with a regulation haircut: neat, short, above your ears. It will be much more attractive than the mess you're currently sporting. You look like a deranged bantha, clomping about my ship all day, destroying everything in your path."

He runs a hand through Ren's hair. It's tangled, and Ren winces as Hux gives it a tug. "Once we're finished, you won't have to worry about tangles anymore. Won't that be nice?" Hux leers.

"General, please --" There is fear in Ren's eyes, but there is also something like arousal there, and Hux knows that if he truly didn't want to subject himself to this, he could have escaped long ago.

"Quiet." He pushes Ren's head forward, until it's bowed in front of Hux. He clicks on the clippers, filling the room with a soft _bzzzzzzz_.

"Stay," Hux commands, as he walks to the back of Ren, and wasting no time, shaves a stripe up past his nape.

A shudder runs through Ren as he feels the cool air on his nape for the first time, a small patch of his scalp exposed. Hux hadn't bothered changing the guard on the clippers, so the shave is as close as it can get, Ren's skin almost completely bare. The clump of hair falls to the floor unceremoniously; it took months to grow, yet only seconds to eliminate.

Ren starts to reach a hand up to feel the newly-shaved patch, but Hux slaps at his wrist. "Hands in your lap. You're not to move until I've finished."

Ren complies, and Hux continues, using the clippers to shave off a clean line around Ren's head, just above his ears. He uses more force than strictly necessary to tilt Ren's head to the angle he needs in order to make sure Ren is completely shaved underneath, with the top section of his hair still hanging a bit shaggily past his ears. No matter, that will soon be removed as well.

Ren's thighs are spread, shaking slightly, and Hux can tell that he's hard. His breaths are coming faster, almost to the point of panting, but aside from that, the only noise in the room is the whirr of the clippers. There's a small pile of hair on the floor around Ren, and Hux thinks it looks so much better there than it did on his head. He picks the comb up from the desk and uses it to follow the line of where he's shaved Ren. His hair is coarse, so unlike Hux's fine, pale strands. Hux lops off all the hair hanging below the comb to give Ren a precise and no-nonsense cut.

By the time Hux gets around to the other side of Ren's head, Ren is trembling, his face flushed. 

The only thing remaining is the section of hair in front of Ren's face. Hux steps in front of him, combing the section down to hang in front of Ren's eyes, although he can still see Ren staring up at him through the strands with a mixture of disgrace and longing. He places his comb well above Ren's eyebrows, and _snip snip snip_ , the last of his long strands fall away into his lap.

The remaining hair on his head sits like a little hat, centered around his crown, and Ren's enormous ears are hilariously exposed. He still hasn't said a word, which is quite an accomplishment for him.

Hux uses the scissors to make some finishing touches, thinning out the top layers to eliminate excess bulk. _Snip, snip, snip._ It's so short and fluffy now, a pathetic remnant of the flowing mane Ren had been wearing earlier that day. This is the new Kylo Ren, for the forseeable future. Hux uses his gloved fingertips to dust off the pieces of hair that have fallen onto Ren's shoulders and neck, and then grabs him by the chin, forcing Ren to look him in the eye.

"You've been so good for me," Hux says. "If you were this good all the time, I wouldn't have had to do this, now would I?"

Ren shakes his head, and Hux relishes the way the motion doesn't cause his hair to flounce around like it did before. Without all that hair in the way, his pouty lips and sad eyes are even more accentuated, and Hux takes pity on him -- this creature that he's tamed, looking nothing like his former self, with a perfectly-regulation haircut, albeit a ridiculous-looking one.

Ren brings one hand up to rub at his hair, or, rather, where his hair used to be. He gasps at the smoothness of his scalp, the sharp cutoff where his hair ends and his skin begins.

"Hux," he whines. His other hand palms over the bulge in his pants, seeking relief.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Hux admonishes, "I didn't give you permission to touch yourself. Don't forget, you're here as punishment for your pattern of inexcusable behaviors. Do not add lewdness to the list."

Ren whimpers as Hux removes his gloves and places them neatly on the desk.

"On your knees," he says as he grips Ren by what remains of his hair, and Ren complies almost immediately. This is what Ren had been wanting all along, and although Hux is reluctant to accede to Ren's desires, it just so happens that Hux wants it too.

Hux unbuttons his fly and pulls his pants down, and slaps his hard cock across Ren's face a few times. It should humiliate Ren, but instead it seems to spur him on: he moans, and then goes to work, lapping at the Hux's cockhead like he's never tasted something so delicious before in his life. Hux is truly impressed by Ren's eagerness and desperation -- who knew that all it took to subdue the great Kylo Ren was a haircut and a nice hard cock down his throat?

As Ren takes him deeper into his throat, Hux imagines a new role for Ren within the Order, where he would wait all day in Hux's quarters to be used to Hux's liking, never needing to take his anger out on the crew or the ship because he would always have Hux's cock to choke on whenever he wanted.

Hux fists his hand into Ren's short hair, savoring the neatness of it. His other comes to rest on the back on Ren's neck where there is only stubble, a far cry from the ludicrous waves that Ren had loved to flaunt. With this haircut, everyone will know that Ren has been brought to heel, and that Hux was the man to do it. There is no other in the Order who could have this control over Ren, supposedly one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy.

With each thrust into Ren's wet, waiting mouth, Hux is staking his claim on Ren's power, asserting his right to do with it what he wants. He desires to possess Ren in all senses of the word, to mark and claim him until Ren would never think of disobeying. Ren's completely sloppy, his lips hanging loose and open and wet for Hux to fuck into like a toy, his tongue swirling around as much as possible in the brief moments that Hux is deep inside him.

Tears are dripping down Ren's face, mingling with the drool that coats his chin. He's got one hand on his crotch; Hux can tell that he's trying to be sneaky about it, but all his senses of stealth have been lost in his current state.

Hux kicks Ren's hand aside and presses his foot to Ren's crotch.

"If you're going to come, you will come by my touch. Do you understand?" Hux tugs at his hair hard, until more tears well up in Ren's eyes. The little patch of hair that's left is the perfect size for Hux to still be able to get a nice handful of it: a short leash to restrain Ren.

Ren begins to hump his boot while Hux continues to thrust up into his mouth. Hux's hands are roaming wildly through his hair now, as if petting an animal.

"I want you to think of me," Hux grits out, feeling the tightness in his groin that means he's close to the edge. "I want you to think of me every time you see yourself, and remember that you belong to the Order. This is who you are now. You belong to _me_." He grinds up into Ren's mouth, pushing himself as far into Ren's throat as possible.

Ren moans around his cock, and that's all it takes for Hux to reach orgasm, his hot come spurting into Ren's mouth. Ren pulls himself off and lets Hux's come splash across his lips and cheeks and eyelashes. Hux does his best to make sure some gets in his hair too, for good measure, white ropes splashing across Ren's forehead and his neat little fringe.

"Hux, _please_ \--" he whines, his voice hoarse from being throat-fucked. Hux bears down harder with his boot, allowing Ren to continue to rut against it. One of his hands rests on Ren's shorn nape, still reveling in the prickly texture.

"You look completely unrecognizable," Hux remarks. "Someone might not realize who you are, looking like this; they might very well mistake you for my _bitch_ \--"

One, two, three more thrusts and then Ren comes with a loud, barbaric shout, clenching one fist in the fabric of Hux's jodhpurs. Hux lets him, for a moment, enjoying the image of Ren on his knees before him, completely transformed and debauched.

"Clean up," Hux tells him, using his foot to give Ren a small push. Ren starts to head towards the 'fresher, and Hux can't help but follow, curious to see Ren's reaction to his new appearance.

He stands behind Ren as Ren views himself in the mirror with a look of shock on his face. There's still come drying on his hair, across his cheeks, mingling with his saliva and tears. The sex-wrecked appearance would be enough to jar him, even without his new haircut. Ren runs his hands over his head again and again, fluffing up his hair as he does it. Because it is so short, however, it falls back into place relatively quickly.

"What have you done to me?" Ren whispers almost inaudibly, as he tugs at what hair is left.

"Nothing you didn't deserve." Hux says, ruffling the back of Ren's hair with satisfaction.

Ren lets out a wrecked sound, and Hux can't tell whether he is on the verge of laughter or tears, but as long as he remembers his place, Hux doesn't care.

He leaves Ren wordlessly to finish cleaning himself up, goes to sit on his couch and scroll through his datapad. Their little meeting has gone over its allotted time, and now Hux must work hard to catch up.

"That concludes our meeting. I hope you've learned your lesson," Hux says as Ren re-enters the main chamber. Ren nods. He has his hand on his neck, seemingly unable to resist the feeling of his own bare scalp beneath his fingers.

As Ren steps towards the door, head bowed, Hux calls after him, "If you don't behave, I just might have to shave you completely bald and fuck you raw."

The door closes behind Ren, and Hux opens up the calendar application on his datapad. He sends another calendar invite to Ren for two standard weeks from now. Short haircuts undoubtedly need touch-ups, and Kylo Ren's discipline may need some reinforcement. Hux is just the man for the job.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by many different threads on Twitter talking about how much Hux would love to cut Kylo's hair. It's my niche kink, so I had to indulge myself. 
> 
> You can follow me [here](http://twitter.com/srawratskcuf) on Twitter.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
